Cardiovascular disease is one of the leading causes of death in the United States and most European countries. It is estimated that over 70 million people in the United States alone suffer from a cardiovascular disease or disorder including but not limited to high blood pressure, coronary heart disease, dislipidemia, congestive heart failure and stroke. A need exists for improved treatments for cardiovascular-related diseases and disorders.